The field of the invention relates generally to monitoring wind farm networks and, more particularly, to remotely monitoring which nodes in such a network are reachable by a server at a given time.
A wind farm includes one or more wind turbines, which utilize wind energy to generate or produce electrical power. A wind turbine typically includes one or more components (e.g., a controller and/or sensors) attached to a wind farm network. Other devices on the network, such as a server, may receive data from the networked components in a wind turbine for purposes such as wind farm management and production reporting. Proper operation of a wind farm, therefore, requires continued communication with each networked component. Further, in some configurations, loss of communication with one or more networked components may render additional networked components unreachable, as well. Ensuring such communication failures can be detected quickly and conveniently is essential to effective wind farm operation.